


Debacles of Mrs. Clawthorne

by krinclem



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character personalities are mixed-up with the betas, Cheating, Comedy, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Highschool AU, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Mild Smut, Romantic Comedy, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krinclem/pseuds/krinclem
Summary: What happens when you wake up stark naked with your arch nemesis one morning?Amity Blight and Luz Noceda are two people belonging to the opposite sides of the spectrum.Amity is the head of Hexside’s Supreme Student Council. She’s rigid, prim and proper from head to toe and she sees to it that her leadership is spotless and glorified in the name of the school and for the honor of the Blight name.Amity Blight is the epitome of perfection. All will kneel before her, all will want her favor, all adore her in and out of the school premises but one—A mysterious, infuriating transferee student who made her rule a living hell for almost 4 years. Now that graduation is drawing near, she thought she could already enjoy her “life”—her marriage (yes marriage) and her college admission—without the constant pestering of Luz Noceda.But she never saw it coming when it hit her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. PROLOGUE

Pain. 

As Amity Blight slowly opened her groggy eyes, all she felt was dull pain piercing through her head. She let out a groan when it began to burn the more the fog of sleep receded from her system. 

She closed her eyes again as her face contorted to a tight scowl. She felt the headache going all out like it was drilling holes on her brain. She instinctively rubbed her temples and ran a hand through her thick mane of teal. Feeling irritated, she gave her hair a rough tug hoping to distract the nerves from their merciless jabs. 

The Blight gritted her teeth and began to sit up. The bed creaked from her slight movement and the sheets rustled as she cursed under her breath. She opened her eyes again. 

At the sight of an unfamiliar room, her mind began to shift focus. 

"Huh?" 

Her golden eyes darted from left to right. The room was lavished with royal velvet trims and golden walls. On the left was a window that had elegant white curtains which veiled the morning sun rays and on the right was a wooden door with intricate floral carvings. 

"Where... Am... I?" 

She muttered the words in slight panic. Her room most definitely didn't have itself renovated in one night. Then her gaze landed on herself. The velvety sheets that previously covered her had clumped together on her lap exposing her rather naked shame. It took only a split second before she squeaked and grabbed the sheets to cover her unclothed chest. 

Her thoughts went overdrive trying to remember what had happened the other night before she finally took a whiff of the disgusting scent of vomit and alcohol that lingered in the room. 

She felt her stomach acting up. The bile was about to rise up her throat when suddenly a low moan reached her ears. Her head snapped sharp to the direction of the sound just right beside her and lo and behold, she wasn't alone. 

Her reaction was instantaneous.

Amity let out a high-pitched scream as if a monster had reared its ugly head to torment her. She immediately bolted out of bed but her wobbly legs only took her as far as landing on the floor at the side of the bed just enough to keep her nudity out of sight from the confused hazel eyes that belonged to the one person she so despised. 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Out of all the people in this godforsaken planet, she woke up completely bare beside her arch nemesis—Luz Noceda. 

No this can't be happening. This is just a figment of her imagination. The person sitting up and looking at her with half-mast eyes was a presence conjured by a sick game her mind loves to play to drive her mad. 

This is just a dream and she'll eventually wake up. But how wrong she was when the Noceda opened her mouth with a frown on her face. 

" Blight? What the hell are you doing here in my room?" 

The voice that made her tick, the voice that made her snap for the entirety of the past 4 years couldn’t be mistaken by one Amity Blight. And that stupid question added more to the facts. No way this is her room. The type of elegance it exudes won't do well with a punk like Noceda.

Yes, this is the real deal in front of her and to say she was mortified would be a huge understatement. 

She slept with Luz Noceda. 

When her mind began to process the full gravity of the situation she wasted no time and hollered at Luz, grabbed the nearest object she could find (which was an empty bottle of a bacardi) and flung it at the offending presence. 

Her aim missed an inch from the Latina’s head thanks to the headache that blocked most of her senses but the loud crashing sound made enough racket to prompt a confused Luz into full attention. 

Luz became hyper aware of the unfamiliar room and their disheveled states. Her eyes had a frantic glint and her lips spouted curses of her own after seeing the evidence of her demise—a bit of the Blight's cleavage that was hidden poorly by the sheets. Then a blush appeared on her cheeks. 

**"WHAT! HOW?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"**

Boomed Luz's voice as she quickly averted her gaze to give Amity her much needed privacy. She did not notice when the Blight grabbed a pillow and launched herself at the Latina who was beginning to shy away. All Luz’s mind could do at the time was to take her to various obscene places that unfolded the prior night.

The pillow hit her square in the face in no time. The impact might have just broken Luz's nose. However, there are plenty of things that are and could go wrong in this picture. Amity's abrupt pillow attack on her unlikely companion only scratches the surface of the consequences of their actions.

Consequences

Oh boy, Luz doesn't want to think about those for now. She has to take care of an enraged midget in her midst first. 

**"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!"**

Amity screeched as her arms swung the pillow and slammed straight at the crown of Luz's head. The accusation certainly hit a nerve though. Luz will never take advantage of anyone. Her mami did not raise her that way! This was enough for Luz to snap back and grab the Blight's wrists. 

**" I MOST DEFINITELY DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU! I WOULDN'T TOUCH A CHILD'S BODY MIND YOU!"**

The last part was a joke that quickly slipped from her tongue before she could think. Although Amity's 5'7 is easily dwarfed by her 6-foot physical stature, the Blight definitely had her lovely share of well-endowed curves found at the right places. 

Nonetheless, the comment managed to get that irate look on Amity's eyes and a furious blush painted her cheeks. This reaction would have elicited a smug look on Luz's face any other day. Pranking and making the Blight loose her shit is habitual for the Latina but right now she cursed herself for blabbering out a joke because Amity went straight to choke the life out of her, literally, after a swift tackle. 

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**

Amity hovered above her with both hands on her neck in a vice grip. The teal haired girl was not one bit conscious of the fact that the Noceda thinks of her as a grade-schooler. The whole thing pissed her off because this was no time for jokes. They both knew they're in big trouble. 

Feeling herself gradually suffocating from the killing spree, Luz acted on instinct and removed herself from the Blight's clutches by sheer force. The attack felt so uncalled for. And their positions swapped with Luz pinning Amity's arms above her head and straddled the Blight's thankfully sheet-laden body. 

As a taunt for the assault, Luz yelled out 

**“I SAID I DON'T FUCK TABLE TOPS! WHO WOULD?! MAYBE THAT'S WHY BOSCHA—”**

The mention of a single name automatically welcomed a new sense of dread between the two but more from Amity's part. She instantly pushed off Luz and a surge of alarms blared up. 

**"OH MY GOD BOSCHA... THE WEDDING... ITS ONLY A FEW WEEKS AWAY...AND THEN THIS... "**

Amity stormed out of bed to search for her undergarments. She wants nothing more than to leave the premises if that could alleviate a bit of her shame. Luz, once more, looked away and began the scavenger hunt for her own clothing as well. 

As Amity wore her school uniform, she noticed a bit of a disparity, specifically, the presence of a soda can's pull tab on her ringer finger and as if the day couldn't get any worse, her engagement ring is nowhere in sight. Its position has been replaced by the ugly 'ring'.

**“Oh my god… oh my god… that was a 500-year-old heirloom! Where is it!?”**

The teal haired girl began to desperately search for her precious treasure when a memory hit her like a bucket full of icy water. 

Soon, her eyes pricked from the tears that threatened to rapidly drop like bullets. Here she thought they've dried up with how much she spent them crying the other night. 

She was barely decent. She only gave herself enough time to shimmy in her school uniform before dashing out of the room. Luz heard her quiet sobs and shot a look of concern at the girl's retreating form. She immediately followed and climbed down at least two sets of long wooden stairs before finding the front doors of the building. Amity ignored the greeting of the receptionist at the front desk of the luxurious establishment as she held back her sobs. Luz was quick enough to say a thank you and easily matched the Blight's strides in the slippery pavement of the sidewalks. 

Luz held her wrist and wrapped her arms around Amity before the Blight could round a street corner heading to an alley. It had been snowing the entire night as much as the two could recall but Luz and Amity ignored the bite of that chilly morning for a few seconds. The latter choked out loud sobs and the former held her in place. 

The teal haired girl refused to wrap her arms around the Noceda though. She may be feeling absolute wreck right now and Luz served as a solid pillar she can latch on but she's not going to appear pathetic more than she already is. She is a Blight. She's not supposed to show a sliver of weakness or softness especially to the person who made her entire high school life a living hell and tripled her agony just by touching her. Blights don't fraternize with enemies. 

**"GET OFF OF ME! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH!"**

She finally whimpered out with loathing. And yet, it was something less severe than when they woke up. She didn't even make a move to push off Luz. Perhaps she was just so emotionally and physically drained to even find the strength. But still, a small side of her thought of only one thing. There was something in the Noceda's gesture that tempted to melt that hard-earned ice in her heart. The hold was warm and sincere. Something Amity is not so familiar of and something she ached for at the moment. 

**"GEEZ! CAN'T YOU LET THE BITCHING LOW FOR ONE MINUTE?! I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE!"**

Luz growled but didn't budge. Hazel eyes looked down as Amity finally buried her face on her upper chest, finding a brief support system. A part of her braced herself for a kick or a punch but Amity actually relented. 

"Now that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" 

Luz began to tentatively caress the Blight's messy hair when Amity did not tense up she slowly rubbed comforting circles on her back. Luz grew up in a household full of affection. The moment felt really awkward but she can’t just leave the girl when she most needed comfort.

"This is only going to be a one-time thing.”

Amity said between sobs

“Never ever spread this nor flaunt what had happened the other night. Forget about all of it. Do you understand, Noceda?"

It was absorbed loud and clear by the Latina albeit Amity's muffled voice. Luz wasn’t so surprised with the command’s lack of authoritative power. The Blight has been through a lot and she’s bound to get tired at some point.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I'd do, Blight" 

Luz whispered with conviction and assurance.

Just as Amity finally wrapped her arms around the Latina, a student from Hexside was about to pass by but halted her movement. She froze in place, utterly jaw slacked to see the two. She stared back and forth between the pair and the building in front of them. As if gears began to put the pieces together in her head, the blonde girl from the cheerleading team snapped shots of the two and posted the image on Penstagram for the entire city of Bonesborough and quite possibly the entire world to see. Responses were immediate and the post began to go viral. She had a massive grin etched on her face. 

Hexside is about to get hit by another storm. 

* * *

The school bell rang loudly, ordering the entire student populace of Hexside to go to their designated classrooms but the crowd has yet to move in a hustle as they huddled in groups around the hallways. All eyes were fixated on their phone devices and chattering as if a meteorite is about to crash down to earth to kill off the entire race. 

This has been going on for two days unbeknownst to a certain Latina who began to trek the halls leading to her class. She can't brush off an unnerving feeling though. Whenever she passes by the crowd that clogged the halls, the gibberish quiets down and gazes automatically lands on her. 

She begins to wonder what she did to garner so much attention. Her last shenanigan was over a month ago but they stare at her as if it was only yesterday when she stuffed plastic toy snakes in their lockers. Heck, she's been absent for two days! That's worth 48 hours of peace. She's been generous. What gives? 

All eyes were glued on her, she said nothing hoping they'd get a move on with their lives but when the absurd situation persisted she began to adjust the single sling of her backpack that hanged firm on her shoulder and glowered at them. 

**"FUCK OFF"**

It was enough for them to cower slightly and allowed Luz more space to move as they filled the sides where the lockers stood. A thick tension in the air began to linger the moment Luz turned around though when a fist collided against her cheek. The force sent her landing first on the tiled floor. 

**"THAT'S FOR FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BITCH!"**

Boscha's thundering scream resounded in the entire hall. The moment Luz registered what had happened she began to spit out blood. A menacing look in her eyes was held in place. She's got many bones to pick with this person. Words won't be enough but beating her to a pulp will have to suffice for now. She stood quick on her feet before the red head could grab her by the collar and planted a swift upper cut on Boscha's chiseled jaw. 

**"FIGHT!"**

**"FIGHT!"**

**"FIGHT!"**


	2. THE BEGINNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's how it all began.

Amity gave herself a once-over in front of the mirror—from her pristine white button-up sleeved dress shirt, gray blazer, black knee-length pleated skirt, black socks and standard leather shoes. Her dark nails began adjusting the magenta scarf that was wrapped around her neck and the ribbon attached on her collar underneath.

Then she ran a finger on the embroidered emblem of Hexside on the upper left part of her blazer. Finding it clean and smooth as a whistle, she hummed and thought of sending generous gifts to the maids who prepared it for her.

Upon deeming her school uniform blemish-free, she began to examine her long brown hair. It was slicked-back like the usual but had soft curls at the tips for the day.

She gave a small smile at herself then reached for a pink folder and an elegant brown leather strap backpack before heading out of her room. She met with the chauffer at the ground floor of the Blight Estate and stepped inside the limousine rather relieved to find it free of her sibling’s presence. She didn’t want to spoil a morning of peace. The ride took her to school in no time and she steps out of the car after thanking the driver and closing the passenger door shut.

The façade of Hexside stood erect in front of her with its towering pillars, blue banners and the marble staircase leading to the giant oak double doors. She checked her golden wrist watch. Exactly 6:30 am in the morning. Classes start at 8:00 but she makes it a point to be early. Janitors would go to and fro at this hour and she wants to do her ocular inspection and interrogate them for any discrepancies regarding school property or any hidden paraphernalia set up by the school’s number one trickster. Just the thought of that girl made her blood boil.

Nothing gets pass a Blight and the Noceda’s antics will not plague the institution for the next school hours.

Reviewing her itinerary in her head one more time, she stepped towards the door with back ramrod straight and head held high. She stopped in her tracks though when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. The scent of fresh bread, cinnamon and coffee engulfed her nostrils. She would have found it pleasant if it weren’t mixed with that nauseating cologne the damn Noceda loves to wear all the time. Amity suspects she does it on purpose to aggravate her.

The Noceda gave a greeting with a cheery voice that did nothing but piss her off. As if she’s innocent, as if she did not ruin Amity’s freshmen years and still continue to do so today. She quickly side stepped, hugged the pink folder on her chest and looked up to those hazel eyes. The Noceda was sporting that damn beanie on her messy dark brown hair as always but for a change she was wearing the school uniform. If only it wasn’t folded at the hems and the cuffs, Amity would have congratulated her.

“Don’t touch me”

She said in a posh tone that made Luz scoff.

“Wow, that’s a great way to greet a fellow schoolmate”

Luz drank on her moonbucks coffee before leaning forward abruptly with only an inch away from Amity’s face. God, she’s got no decency for space! Amity took a step back, a slight flush tainting her fair cheeks.

“What ya’ got there?”

Luz stared at the folder on Amity’s arms.

“None of your business.”

Amity glared and flipped her brown locks

“And keep that beverage away from me. **THIS FOLDER IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR SOUL** ”

The Blight held out a hand as if the beverage is an object from hell taken to earth for diabolical reasons. Luz didn’t seem to like the comment and instead of backing away from the Blight she moved closer and spilled the unfinished drink on the folder before flashing the middle finger at the student council president.

“Catch ya’ later, Pres!”

Luz flees the scene with a huge grin on her face while Amity was gasping in shock and wasted no time on salvaging the papers inside the folder with a worried expression on her face.

“No, no, no”

The folder contained very important documents for her college admission abroad. She spent a considerable amount of time gathering them. As if the heavens have scorned her, all of them have been painted by an offending brownish color by the time she got them out. She bit her lower lip.

Fumes in her head exploded. 

And just as the Noceda reached for the closed double doors of the school, the Blight sprinted and slammed her shoulder against the taller girl’s back sending Luz face flat against smooth oak and down to the floor of the entrance.

The door hinges creaked loudly and the slamming of the doors against the walls covered the colorful curses of the student council president as she punched Luz’s cheeks. Despite her smaller and more feminine physical form, Amity was taught self defense at a very early age and she was the captain of Hexside’s grudgby team 3 years ago—Amity Blight was no pushover.

And she’s about to put the Noceda in her place again and again if she has to whether it be brains or brawn. Luz managed to land a slap on her cheek in the midst of her attacks. And while they were at it, members of the cheerleading team passed by with nonchalance as if this is a normal occurrence—which is ultimately true. All the students that entered later on matched the same reactions.

Hexside never saw a day without the two going head to head against each other after all.

Augustus Porter sees the scuffle and quickly took pictures of the two with his Nikon. It’s a part of his editorial column for the school paper. While he took shots, Luz made a peace finger sign.

“Hey Amity! Smile for the camera!”

She said and Amity turned around. The school guard, who was done with his patrols, managed to break them free because of that sudden distraction and the day resumed as if nothing happened.

* * *

“Stupid beanie wearing spawn of a whore”

Amity muttered for the umpteenth time that morning as she tried to fix her hair in one of school’s comfort room. She gritted her teeth at the sight of her ruined uniform that had coffee stains too. She did not hear the door opening and only noticed someone else’s presence when a brown paper bag hovered in front of her face. Her golden eyes landed on the strap being held by Boscha who had an unimpressed look in her face.

“The Noceda being a total piece of shit again?”

“You said it”

Amity rolled her eyes. The red head wrapped her arms around her from the back and began to kiss the crown of her head.

“Why don’t we, go to the Theme Park later… you seriously need to unwind”

Suggested Boscha. Amity turned around to face her fully with a sigh.

“You know I can’t, right?”

“You still need to go for a hundred more rounds around the school later to find all the ledgers the rascal had hidden because those are badly needed for the school’s accreditation and then drop by the kid’s section at the public library to read for the children by 5:30 pm as part of the Blight family’s weekly book fair”

Boscha was disgruntled as she went over these activities and Amity understood completely. They haven’t been spending quality time with each other for four months now. Things got hectic with the wedding preparations, her valedictory speech, school issues and the Noceda’s addition to her chores.

The Blight caressed the taller girl’s cheeks.

“Hey…when I’m through with all my obligations …I swear I’ll spend more time with you okay?”

Amity lands a soft kiss on her fiancee’s lips. Boscha kissed back. A few pecks later, things turned heated. The red head rested her palms on the brunette’s hips as Amity tiptoed to deepen the lip lock. Boscha then placed butterfly kisses on Amity’s neck and bit down getting a moan from the brunette. Amity pushed her back slightly getting a whine from Boscha.

“ah, ah, ah… we have to save this for the honeymoon, Boscha…”

Boscha sighed and landed a frustrated kiss on Amity’s knuckles where the engagement ring was in place. She has to keep Amity chaste until after the ceremony as part of the Blight family’s custom.

“when you become my Mrs. I swear you won’t be able to walk for the entirety of our vacay”

The husky undertone of that playful remark made Amity blush and burst out giggles

“Oh my…should I be worried?”

Amity grabbed the brown paper bag and smiled to see a new set of school uniform waiting for her. Boscha can be really sweet when she tries.

* * *

Luz groaned when the cold surface of the ice pack was pressed on her bruised cheek.

“Amity being a bitch again?”

Willow asked as they sat on one of the benches of the school’s garden.

“Yep. Wasn’t surprised. I spilled coffee on that folder of hers. What’s in that thing anyway?”

Willow raised an eyebrow

“Okay, that was downright rude, Luz. Why did you do that?”

Luz cleared her throat and tried to mimic Amity’s tone that morning. Her hands were clasped on what seem to be an invisible folder on her chest.

_“And keep that beverage away from me. **THIS FOLDER IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR SOUL**_.

Luz raised her hand up as if on guard like how Amity did that morning before she began to cut her small theatric and growled.

“A folder worth more than one’s soul classic bullshit from one of those money mongering pricks. _”_

“You should go and apologize to her…”

Was Willow’s reply in which Luz had to turn down in protest

“No way am I apologizing to that posh bitch. I’ll rather kiss Bump’s ass than say sorry for something the Blight deserves”

Willow’s frown managed to scare Luz though so her shoulders slumped in surrender. She sneaked a kiss on Willow’s lips.

“Okay, okay…I’ll do it. But I’ll only do it for you _mi amor_ and when there’s no one in the school to record the whole thing for blackmail purposes” 

Luz puffed out her chest and flashed a stoic expression as another form of her small act.

“Gotta keep my badass image you know”

This managed to elicit a giggle from Willow and Luz softened her expression. The giggles are so adorable. She placed a fond kiss on her girlfriend again.

“Hey, can I borrow your notes in Physics? I kinda forgot my book”

She said after the kiss and rubbed a hand at the back of her head. Willow rolled her eyes and landed a playful smack on Luz’s shoulder.

“Luz! You shouldn’t neglect your studies! What would your parents say?!”

“Our parents”

Luz grinned. Her fingers caressed Willow’s hands.

“Our parents, Willow”

The bespectacled girl’s green irises dilated at the meaning behind those words. Luz assumed it was of glee. 

* * *

The rest of the day went on for Luz and Amity in peace until the impending last period—Principal Bump’s literature class. It’s the only class they don’t have with their lovers and the only class the two shared since the teachers arranged their schedules specifically to keep them from murdering each other. Principal Bump would have done the same but he needed to extract corporal punishment for the two by having them sit together for an hour a day with no one to ogle with.

If he’s hoping they’d fix their problems by becoming chair buddies, then he’s so dead wrong.

Amity parted ways with Boscha a quarter before 3:00 and walked towards the said class with a frown. She’s crossing paths with Noceda again, perfect. She made a beeline for the classroom and sat before their shared desk. When Luz did not appear for the next few minutes Amity knew she was running late. A wicked thought crossed her mind and walked towards the door. It wasn’t long before the scurrying squeaky sound of those rubber shoes signaled her arrival.

The moment Luz neared the entry way of the door, Amity slammed it on her face. She locked the door and checked her wrist watch.

**“DAMN YOU BLIGHT LET ME IN!!!”**

Principal Bump is strict with punctuality. Come late in his class for more than a minute and you’re considered absent. Amity snickered when the clock hit just the right second and their teacher began to appear from one side of the room where another door is in place.

“Ms. Blight, who is the miscreant that has ran late this time?”

“The usual, Principal Bump.”

She said before taking her seat. The teacher opened the door for Luz to give the habitual absentee a bit of a lecture. The Latina looked dead set to murder the Blight when she sat down beside her.

“You better start watching your back, Blight”

She whispered with a threat so thick one can cut it

“OOOH! I’m scared…What are you gonna do Noceda?”

Amity taunted. She made her voice as low as possible. She did not expect Luz’s hand to reach for leg and squeeze it so tight it had hurt.

“I’m warning you…”

The touch sent tingles up her spine out of disgust and she reached the wrist to snap it but Luz already retracted her hand. Amity kicked the Latina’s shin under the table and their glares went all out. They only broke it a second later when Bump asked for Amity to recite a certain passage from “Julius Caesar” and while she wasn’t looking, Luz got a fart bomb from her bag and planted it inside the Blight’s own school bag.

She better watch her back alright.

* * *

Luz snickered to herself, looking forward to a skunk-smelling Blight come morning. She can already imagine Boscha’s disgusted look when they make out. Literature class met an uneventful end 15 minutes ago. Now Luz is off to the parking lot day dreaming of an enraged Blight’s face—it’s probably the prettiest look on Amity she could ever see.

She rummaged for her car keys and noticed Willow’s notebook was still there. She checked the time on her phone and decided to head back further in the school grounds to give the garden another visit. Willow loves to volunteer in the area. Luz always found it endearing. And not only is Willow so eager to help, she’s polite, cute, smart, open-minded and so talented. Luz is so sure she met the perfect girl.

Willow Park will definitely meet her parents.

Luz is certain she’s the one.

Until her hazel eyes saw something she would never even thought of imagining

Just as she entered the greenhouse, she saw Willow sitting on their bench. She wasn’t alone. She was with a familiar red-head that had sat on Luz’s spot that morning.

And as if on cue, their lips met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fan fiction for “The Owl House” born from random ideas in my head that I want to share through writing. I’m more of a fan artist (I’m @krinclem from Instagram) but I want to give writing as many shots as I feel like it. Updates will come but at random intervals since I plan to make illustrations for each chapter (except for the prologue). Also, special thanks to Cevlar 226 (author of the badass fic “A bullet with your name on it!”) for beta reading this.


End file.
